Muito Pouco
by Missae no sekai
Summary: Para não julgar sem saber da história, a lição foi aprendida com amor. EdXWin


**Disclaimer: **FMA e seus personagens não me pertencem etc e tal, vocês já sabem não é?! Vamos à fic!

"bla bla bla" texto normal

"_bla bla bla"_ fala dos personagens.

MUITO POUCO 

Aquele ritmo apressado já era conhecido pela garota: eles vinham correndo, chegavam arrebentados, ela os consertava, cuidava deles, e então os garotos iam embora tão rápido quanto vinham.

Winly conhecia muito bem os irmão Elric, e não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber que eles estavam metidos em coisa séria, só o estado lamentável dos automails de Edward e as marcas profundas na armadura de Alphonse já diziam tudo! E era isso o que mais a preocupava.

Winly, Ed e Al sempre foram muito amigos, desde a infância, ela sempre teve um carinho muito especial por ambos, e sabia que eles sentiam o mesmo por ela. Embora fossem praticamente irmãos, desde que Edward se tornou um Alquimista do Estado, falar com os dois tem se tornado mais difícil, o contato com eles tinha diminuído muito, por mais que a garota esperasse ansiosamente pela visita deles, ela sabia que só apareciam por lá quando estavam muito feridos, e isso ela não queria, mas, como não mandavam notícias, Winly se preocupava.

Ed ligava raramente, muito raramente! Mas ligava. Sempre para pedir algum favor ou informação. No entanto, aquele estava sendo o maior período de tempo que as Rockbell estavam sem notícias do paradeiro dos irmãos, vovó Pinako comentou que estava até com saudades deles, Winly então...nem se fala...a garota queria vê-los, conversar com eles, saber se estavam bem, embora soubesse que por mais que ela perguntasse a resposta seria sempre a mesma "Sim, estamos bem." Eles nunca contavam seus problemas para ela...

Quase seis meses já haviam se passado sem que Ed e Al tenham se quer mandado sinal de fumaça:

_- Acho que Ed deve ter encontrado um mecânico melhor na Central...afinal, é fora_ _de mão para eles virem para Rizempool só para reparar o automail..._ pensava Winly, querendo sempre o melhor para Ed, ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu coração apertar, _Abandonada? _ sim...ela se sentia abandonada _Para onde foi nossa amizade?_ lágrimas começavam a rolar de seus olhos azuis _Vocês se esqueceram de mim?!_ agora tinha raiva _Só lembram quando precisam..._ continuava chorando, tudo parecia se misturar no coração da jovem: angústia, medo, preocupação, raiva, desprezo, tristeza, saudade, carência, todos esses sentimentos extravasaram num choro há muito tempo contido.

A casa das Rockbell se encontrava deserta. Vovó Pinako havia saído para comprar alguns parafusos, quando de repente, a campainha se faz ouvir. Winly, que aos poucos estava parando de chorar, tenta se recompor e melhorar um pouco a cara para poder atender a porta sem que a pessoa pense que ela estava de ressaca ou coisa parecida...

_- Boa tarde Winly-chan!!! Tudo bem com vo…..o que aconteceu???_ era Nelly, uma amiga da mecânica e também de Ed e Al, mas não era assim tão próxima quanto ela era dos meninos. Winly diz que não era nada de mais e que estava tudo bem, mas a amiga não parece engolir muito a reposta _Fiz uma torta de frango e uma de amoras pra você, mas não consigo trazer as duas sozinha!Se importa de me ajudar a trazê-las? _ Winly não entendeu o porque da tortas serem para ela, mas agradeceu a amiga e foi ajudá-la.

Antes de sair de casa para ir buscar as tortas, a mecâninca deixa um bilhete para sua avó avisando que tinha saído. No exato momento em que Winly deixa a casa, o telefone toca, mas não havia mais ninguém para atendê-lo...

No meio do caminho de ida, Nelly pergunta se Winly não quer conversar sobre o porquê dela estar chorando, a loira fica sem graça mas diz:

_- Estou apenas com saudades do Ed e do Al, há muito eles não mandam notícias..._ de certa forma, ela não mentiu, afinal ela realmente estava com saudades dos irmãos e estes por sua vez, não mandavam mais notícias, só não disse que estava se sentindo abandonada e que achava que eles a tinham esquecido, não queria parecer uma garotinha chorona e carente na frente da amiga.

Quase trinta minutos haviam se passado quando Winly volta da casa de Nelly com as tortas. Ela convida a amiga para entrar para comerem juntas e Vovó Pinako, que já se encontrava em casa, agradeceu internamente pela surpresa da torta, pois não fazia a menor idéia do que preparar para o jantar daquela noite tão especial.

Enquanto saboreavam as deliciosas tortas que Nelly havia preparado, Winly resolve perguntar algo que o dia inteiro a estava perturbando:

_- Nelly-chan, eu agradeço muito pelas suas gentilezas, mas, por que fez tortas para mim?_ tanto Nelly quanto Pinako ficam boquiabertas com a pergunta da loira.

_- Como assim por que? _ questiona Nelly _Winly-chan, você se esqueceu_ de _que dia é hoje? _ a loirinha franziu a testa e olhou para cima, mostrando claramente que estava fazendo força para se lembrar de que dia era aquele, mas nada lhe veio à mente, com um aceno negativo de cabeça, Winly demonstra que não sabia que dia era, então Pinako intervém:

_- Hoje é seu aniversário!._ Os olhos azuis se arregalam, como pôde esquecer de seu próprio aniversário? Então era por isso que vovó havia deixado Winly de folga hoje e ainda lhe dado uma bandana nova!!E por isso as tortas de Nelly!

- _Eu tinha me esquecido completamente!!_

_- Percebemos!!!!!_ foi a reposta em uníssono dada pelas outras, de repente Winly começa a chorar novamente...

_- Obrigada por se lembrarem de mim... _ nesse momento, Pinako percebeu do que se tratava o choro, mas nem foi preciso pensar muito pois Winly continuou: _porque **eles** já se esqueceram completamente..._

Nelly e Pinako trocaram olhares compadecidos, sabiam o quanto Winly gostava e se preocupava com os Elric... Elric? Sim, elas sabiam que era deles que a garota estava falando. Sabiam também que o coração da loirinha já batia mais forte por um deles há muito tempo, o que só piorava a situação...

_- Né...Winly-chan…semana que vem vai haver uma feira lá na pracinha da cidade,_ _porque não saímos para dar umas voltas?_ Nelly sugere.

Winly não estava muito bem disposta para passeios, mas por outro lado, achou bom, talvez sair para arejar a cabeça ajudasse, afinal, ela já estava chorando por qualquer coisa, e ficar confinada dentro de casa não iria ajudar em nada.

_- Hai..._ responde fracamente.

_- Melhor você se deitar minha querida_ Pinako diz para a neta e esta a obedece.

_- Boa noite...desculpem..._ e dizendo isso, sobe para seu quarto.

- _Ela está muito frágil... não é vovó Pinako? _ pergunta a amiga de Winly.

_- Ela está muito preocupada, e não é para menos, aquele nanico não dá_ _notícias e o irmão é a mesma coisa_. Nelly se levanta e diz:

_- Bom, então já vou indo, está ficando muito escuro lá fora! _

_- Sim..obrigada pela gentileza Nelly, vou te acompanhar até a porta_...

No andar de cima, Winly resolve relaxar um pouco antes de dormir e entra no banho, enquanto sentia a água morna relaxar seus músculos tentava colocar sua mente longe de seu coração para que não entrassem em conflito novamente:

_- Que tola estou sendo, chorando por qualquer coisa..._ mas fundo no fundo ela sabia que estava mesmo magoada com a ausência dos dois amigos, agora mais do que nunca! Nem em seu aniversário eles se lembraram dela. Está certo que nem ela se lembrou do próprio aniversário, mas, de qualquer forma, ela não havia se lembrado porque estava preocupada demais pensando nos dois correto?!.

Neste momento a sala estava completamente vazia, Pinako ainda conversava um pouco com Nelly do lado de fora da casa e Winly estava completamente imersa em pensamentos e com o adendo do barulho do chuveiro, nem uma nem outra escutaram o telefone tocar novamente...

Era noite, uma bela noite por sinal, as luzes das barraquinhas iluminavam a praça da pequena cidade de Rizempool. Winly se divertia ao ver o movimento, Nelly a havia acompanhado até a feira mas depois a garota acabou por encontrou seu atual namorado e deixou Winly sozinha, esta não ligou, achou melhor:

_- Antes só do que de vela..._ pensou ela. Vovó Pinako estava na barraca de doces conversando com alguns velhos amigos, conversa de gente antiga. _acho que vou dar uma volta_ e assim fez. Saiu de perto da avó e foi caminhar. Embora estivesse só, Winly estava até se divertindo, arejando um pouco as idéias, estava aproveitando a noite e o tempo que estavam muito agradáveis. De repente, a garota avistou uma barraquinha de argolas:

_- Ed e Al sempre ficavam brincando nesta!!_ agora se ria de suas lembranças _Ed era tão baixinho que tinha de ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir enxergar para onde estava lançando as argolas!!_ ainda riu mais um pouco mas depois a garota começou a sacudir a cabeça negativamente com força _Não! Não vou mais ficar pensando neles, nem **nele**! Chega! _dito isso, continuou a caminhar...

Enquanto isso, na casa das Rockbell, novamente o telefone se faz presente tocando insistentemente, mas não recebendo atenção nenhuma. Ninguém em casa.

O que nem Winly, nem Pinako sabiam, é que este mesmo telefone tocara inúmeras vezes ao longo de seis meses, mas por infeliz coincidência ou não havia ninguém para atendê-lo ou ambas as Rockbell estavam nos fundos da casa trabalhando em suas peças de metal e não escutavam o chamar do telefone tentando ganhar suas atenções...se o pobre aparelho tivesse uma garganta, certamente já estaria rouco...

No dia seguinte, em plena segunda-feira, Winly acorda cedo para ajudar sua avó no trabalho como de costume, já estava se sentindo bem melhor, embora ainda estivesse aborrecida com o fato de Ed e Al não terem lembrado nem de seu aniversário, mas resolveu deixar tudo pra lá e seguir em frente.

_- Bom dia vovó!_ Pinako , que fazia o café da manhã, respondeu o bom dia da neta e perguntou:

_- Vai querer panquecas?_

_- Sim. Por favor._

Quinze minutos depois, ambas já estavam tomando café tranqüilamente. O dia tinha amanhecido bonito, um sol maravilhoso se fazia presente no céu, parece que este seria um dia quente, ótimo para dar um mergulho no rio.

Estavam no meio do café da manhã quando de repente a campainha toca de forma desesperadamente escandalosa!!! Winly e Pinako se assustam quase a ponto de se engasgarem com as panquecas!A garota sai correndo em direção a porta para ver quem era "_um cliente desesperado a essa hora da manhã? Deve ser coisa grave!!_" pensou ela. A loira abre a porta na pressa de forma violenta e qual não é a sua surpresa ao dar de cara um cliente desesperado!! Ele estava todo esbaforido de tanto correr, sua respiração era rápida como se todo o ar do mundo naquele momento não fosse suficiente para lhe recuperar o fôlego e seu rosto expressava claramente preocupação, um segundo cliente chega apressado atrás do outro mas seu rosto não tinha expressão nenhuma. Winly abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes pensando no que dizer naquele momento mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Aqueles eram clientes de longa data, ela os conhecia muito bem. Apesar da forma repentina de aparecerem e de tocarem a campainha desesperadamente, era possível notar que ambos estava bem, e era isso o que estava deixando a loirinha confusa a ponto de não conseguir se pronunciar...

- _WINLYVOCÊ TÁBEMCADÊAVELHAPINAKOACONTECEUALGUMACOISACOMVOCÊSJÁESTAVAATEPENSANDOQUETINHAMMORRIDO!!!!!!!!_

Os tais clientes não eram ninguém mais, ninguém menos que os irmãos Elric! Winly ainda não acreditava que eles estavam ali, e também não entendeu uma palavra sequer do que Edward disse...gritou...tentou falar...falou gritando...que seja...:

_- Per...perdão?_ começa ela, piscando os olhos várias vezes em sinal de confusão.

- _TÁ TUDO BEM?_ ele pergunta mais uma vez desesperado, preocupado!!

Pinako vai até a porta para saber o motivo de tanto berreiro e se assusta ao dar de cara com um Edward aflito com as mãos nos ombros de Winly.

_- Chibi!!Al! Vocês por aqui!Finalmente deram sinal de vida! Estão bem?! _ Edward olha para Pinako e depois para Winly e se acalma ao perceber que tudo parecia estar bem com as duas pelo menos fisicamente.

_- Como assim sinal de vida?Vocês é que parece que morreram!!!_ responde Ed exasperado pela primeira vez na vida ignorando o comentário que Pinako fez a respeito de seu tamanho.

As duas se olham sem entender nada, e fizeram sinal para que entrassem em casa. Já acomodados na sala, Winly e Pinako se sentam de frente para os garotos, então Al começa a falar:

_- Está realmente tudo bem com vocês?_ elas respondem que sim ainda sem entender o motivo de tanta preocupação.

_- E vocês? O que você quebrou dessa vez Ed?_ diz Winly com uma certa frieza que Ed não pareceu notar.

_- Não quebramos nada!Apenas estávamos preocupados porque não conseguíamos entrar em contato com vocês..._ respondeu o loiro.

_- Ligamos várias vezes mas ninguém atendia_. Completa Al.

_- Queríamos perguntar se vocês estavam precisando de alguma coisa, eu teria mandado uma carta mas não tenho tempo de escrever, e só conseguia ligar nas minhas horas de folga ou na hora do meu almoço...que na verdade não existe já que nunca tenho hora para comer...¬¬ _explicava o loirinho, enquanto a expressão de Winly ia aos poucos mudando para uma expressão de arrependida.

Percebendo a mudança na fisionomia da amiga, Alphonse pergunta:

_- Winly!Tudo bem?Você está com uma cara estranha..._

_- É verdade Winly, que cara é es...ué porque você ta chorando??? _A garota chorava timidamente enquanto encarava o chão com vergonha. Edward a observava com confusão no olhar, não gostava de ver a amiga chorarando, principalmente quando ele não sabia o motivo...

_- "E eu estava fazendo mal juízo de vocês dois...que tipo de amiga eu sou??" _pensava ela. _Me desculpem..._

_- Desculpar de quê? _pergunta Al. Embora a armadura não expressasse nada em sua face, a voz do garoto mostrava que estava totalmente perdido com aquele pedido de desculpas da amiga, ao olhar para seu irmão, Alphonse pode perceber que Ed estava tão confuso quanto ele...

_- Winly...do que você está falando? _Edward já estava começando a ficar preocupado de novo...

_- _Eu...eu...pensei coisas horríveis de vocês dois esse tempo todo!! começou a desabafar a garota entre lágrimas _pensei que não ligavam mais pra gente...que tinham esquecido de mim e que...e que..._agora estava até soluçando _e que só apareciam quando precisavam da gente!!!!! Me desculpem...mas eu estava tão preocupada!!!!Vocês não mandavam notícias!!!!_

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam com pena da garota, sem saber exatamente o que dizer...

_- Mas...mas nós tentamos ligar... _diz Al.

_- Parece que o que aconteceu aqui, foram uma série de desencontros com o telefone. Apenas uma infeliz coincidência_. diz vovó Pinako tentando esclarecer as coisas, mas Winly continuou:

_- Eu ficava pensando cada besteira! Achava até que vocês tinham morrido ou estavam internados num hospital ou qualquer coisa do tipo!_

_- Está tudo bem Winly._

_- Fiquei com ciúmes porque achei que você tinha me trocado por outro mecânico Ed!!! _...silêncio... _fiquei morrendo de ciúmes..._

Silêncio. Agora era a vez de Edward abrir e fechar a aboca várias vezes sem conseguir pronunciar palavra alguma. O ar ficou estranhamente incômodo naquela sala, somente os soluços baixinhos de Winly eram audíveis naquele momento, mas a garota continuava encarando o chão.O alquimista sentiu suas bochechas arderem pelo comentário da amiga, até vovó Pinako percebeu que um clima um tanto pessoal estava se instalando entre os dois, agora o assunto era mais particular e percebeu que era hora de sair de cena:

_- Alphonse! Vocês dois chegaram cedo hoje, o que quer dizer que saíram de madrugada da Central, devem estar com fome certo?! Venha me ajudar a preparar algumas_ _panquecas a mais._ Pinako sabia que Al não podia comer nem se quisesse, e Al, obviamente sabia que não podia comer também, mas entendeu o recado da anciã e se retirou também...

Cinco minutos se passaram sem que nem Ed nem Winly tivessem dito palavra alguma, até que Winly, que já parara de chorar, quebra o silêncio:

_- Ahn...Ed?! Desculpe se te deixei sem jeito..._

_- Não...tudo bem..._

_- ..._

_- Mas você não precisa pensar essas cosias Winly!Eu não te trocaria por outro mecânico_! o garoto se levanta para sentar-se ao lado da loira, ainda não sabia muito bem se era essa a resposta que deveria ter dado, ele sabia que ela queria escutar outra coisa, mas não sabia ao certo como começar aquilo...

_- Você não vai ter problemas por ter vindo aqui em plena segunda feira??_ pergunta a loirinha preocupada com o que poderia acontecer.

_- Ahn...bem...nhaaaaa! Aquele Coronel de merda que se vire com o trabalho hoje! Se me perguntarem, tive assuntos pessoais mais importantes para resolver...certo? _o loirinho ofereceu à amiga um sorriso simpático, que ela retribuiu com carinho.

_- Mas me diga, quando foi a última vez que vocês ligaram?_

_- Ligamos semana passada, um dia antes ligamos duas vezes! É muito azar você não acha?!_

_- Então vocês se lembraram do meu aniversário??!! _a garota perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

_- Hein?! Foi seu aniversário???_

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Pinako fazia panquecas e Al quebrava os ovos, ou pelo menos tentava, com aquelas mãos enormes ele estava esmigalhando os pobrezinhos:

_- Alphonse! Menino!! Esquece, pode deixar que eu termino isso!! _

_- Mas...mas..._

_- Sem mais! Sente-se ali enquanto eu fa..._

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!KAPOFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Assustados, Pinako e Alphonse saem correndo da cozinha para ver que tipo de meteoro havia atingido a sala e ver se encontravam sobreviventes!!! E o meteoro se chamava chave de fenda!!!

_- AIEEEEE!!!!! SUA LOUCA!!QUER ME MATAR????ISSO DÓI SABIA???_

_- UM DIA EDWARD ELRIC!!!!!!SOMENTE UM DIA!!!!É PEDIR MUITO PRA VOCÊ SE LEMBRAR DE MIM UMA DIA POR ANO???!!!!_

_- É!!!!É SIM!!!!É PEDIR MUITO ... POUCO PORQUE EU PENSO EM VOCÊ TODOS OS DIAS SABIA DISSO????!!!!!E...opa!..._ Edward que massageava a cabeça por causa da pancada que havia levado de Winly e sua chave de fenda, fica mudo de repente ao se dar conta do que havia dito.

Pinako e Al que chegaram na sala a tempo de escutar as últimas frases de ambos também ficaram surpresos com o chibi!

_- Vamos voltar para a cozinha Alphonse, a conversa dos dois só começou agora..._diz Pinako.

_- Concordo plenamente!_ Al que agora se divertia internamente ao ver a cara de quem pede socorro de Ed se dirige ao irmão _Ni-san! Juízo hein!?_

_- Mas o que você quer dizer com isso seu..._ mas já era tarde, Alphonse já tinha voltado para a cozinha.

Ed fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, agora que tinha começado terminaria, não fazia a menor idéia do que ia acontecer, nem de como diria a ela, mas...era a verdade. Ao não conseguir entrar em contato com Winly durante tanto tempo, Ed só conseguia imaginar como devia estar a garota, se estava precisando de ajuda, se estava em perigo, se estava doente... Seu coração doía de preocupação e saudade que, durante muito tempo, ele pensou ser apenas saudade de sua melhor amiga, e era, mas tinha uma pitada de algo a mais...algo que não deixava Ed tirar a garota da cabeça um minuto que fosse, e a preocupação só servia para agravar o quadro do coração e da mente perturbada do alquimista...

_- Né...Winly...desculpe ter esquecido seu aniversário..._ a garota continuava muda, em transe pelas últimas palavras proferidas por ele, e vermelha como um morango!!! _mas...olha...eu fiquei tão preocupado por não conseguir falar com vocês aqui que nem me lembrei disso!...E depois, eu nunca gostei muito de aniversários, mesmo quando é o meu. Por mais que seja legal ter uma festa, ganhar presentes e tal...a gente deve pensar em quem a gente ama todos os dias...não somente uma vez por ano!! Não é???_

A loirinha ainda estava com as bochechas em chamas e se perguntou se era ela ou a sala que ficou quente de repente?! Mas entendeu perfeitamente o que o loiro queria dizer, e estava certo...quem a gente ama está em nossa mente todos os dias...

_- É.. ._respondeu ela, agora um pouco mais tranqüila.

_- Então...isso não quer dizer que você não deva ganhar ou dar presentes...de qualquer forma, presentes são apenas detalhes...de qualquer forma, eu trouxe algo para você... _ ed suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse se preparando para algo _não sei se é exatamente um presente mas..._

**!!!!!!!!!DIN DON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A campainha!!! "_Justo agora!!!?"_...Edward amaldiçoava mentalmente essa maldita campainha! Winly meio sem graça pelos últimos acontecimentos vai atender à porta. Era Nelly novamente.

_- Olá_ _Winly! Vim ver como você está!!...Edward!!!!_ a garota se espanta com a presença do garoto _Que bom que está aqui! Winly estava tão preocupada com você! Alphonse também..._

_- Sim, os dois estão aqui_ responde Winly.

Pinako,ao perceber que a conversa dos dois tinha acabado por causa da campainha, resolve chamar logo as pessoas para tomarem café todos juntos. Assim, todos foram para a cozinha saborear as panquecas da senhora Pinako!!

O dia estava passando, fazia uma tarde bonita, o céu vermelho e laranja mostrava o quão bonito uma tarde poderia ser. Infelizmente, Ed e Win não tiveram mais oportunidade de ficarem a sós para conversarem, uma vez que Nelly ficou conversando com eles bastante tempo. Mas um problema crucial não podia ser ignorado:

_- Ni-san, amanhã teremos uma missão em outra cidade que não pode ser cancelada, teremos de voltar para a Central ainda hoje se quisermos pegar as últimas informações e preparar as malas!!_ diz Alphonse.

_- É...eu sei Al...vamos pegar o próximo trem, acho que sai às 17:00 certo?_

_- Sim.._

_- Mas você já vão novamente? _pergunta Pinako.

_- Viemos para cá na pressa.Nem deveríamos ter vindo porque ainda temos muito trabalho por lá...mas viemos de qualquer jeito..._explica Ed.

_- Não conseguiríamos viajar pensando que alguma coisa de ruim poderia ter acontecido com vocês... _termina Alphonse.

_- E...vocês tem algum previsão de quando vão voltar pra cá? _Winly pergunta já temendo a resposta.

_- Não._ foi a resposta que recebeu de Edward, a expressão da garota ficou entristecida, mas entendia, afinal, eles eram alquimistas do estado, ou pelo menos Ed era, e precisava prestar contas com o exército.

_- Desta vez._.._prometo que vou ficar mais atenta ao telefone...ta? _a sorriu ternamente para o alquimista, que sentiu sua face queimar ligeiramente, sabia que estava corando naquele momento. Desde quando o sorrido de Winly trazia alegria para o seu coração e seus olhos, azuis como o céu, lhe refletiam a eternidade Ed não sabia, só sabia que era nisso que pensava todos os dias.

Já na estação de trem, Winly e Pinako foram despedir-se do dois irmãos.

_- Cuidem-se! Alphonse, cuide bem de seu irmão!Ele tão pequeno que pode se perder de você no meio da multidão da Central..._

_- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PROJETO DE SER HUMANO SUA VELHA MICROSCÓPICA?????????????_

_- Calma Ni-san! Ela não falou por mal!!! _Al segurava Ed pelo gorro da capa vermelha enquanto este se debatia para avançar na velha anciã.

_- Tomem cuidado!_ disse Winry.

_- E você não pense mais besteiras a nosso respeito!_ disse Ed virando o rosto se fazendo de ofendido. Winly riu da pose do amigo.

Um apito se fez ouvir:

_- Vamos Ni-san, o trem já vai patir!!!_ apressou Alphonse.

_- Sim.Vamos._

Al ia na frente, Ed o seguia logo atrás, ao começar a subir as pequenas escadas que davam de entrada para os vagões Winly puxa o loiro pela manga da capa. O garoto, um tanto surpreso se volta para ver o que a amiga queria.

_- Vou sentir saudades suas! Volte assim que puder tah!?_

_- Claro! _ disse Ed, não muito certo de que este dia chegaria tão cedo e parece que este pensamento se refletiu em seus olhos pois a loira o fitou com uma certa tristeza, quase que lendo os pensamentos do alquimista. Ed tinha certeza de que Winly tinha consciência de que não se veriam tão cedo, mas mesmo assim não disse nada...simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. As vezes palavras não são tão necessárias, especialmente quando qualquer comentário entre os dois seria retórico, mas Winly não permitiria que Ed partisse mais uma vez daquela forma, já estava cansada de enganar a si mesma, de se sentir covarde por não dizer ou fazer nada. Num ato impensado, a garota se aproxima do alquimista já decidida e o puxa para um beijo, doce, aflito, saudoso, inocente como um primeiro beijo deveria ser, infelizmente era também um beijo de despedida...

Mil coisas se passavam pela cabeça do alquimista, estava feliz e entristecido ao mesmo tempo, ganhara o amor de sua vida e já estava se despedindo dela por tempo indefinido..."Viva isto Edward...apenas viva" era o que pensava, retribuindo ao beijo, a enlaçou num abraço apertado já cheio de saudade. Al e Vovó Pinako que ainda estavam no local, embora sendo completamente ignorados pelos dois pombinhos, assistiam à tudo com espanto. Se Al tivesse olhos, estes estariam no tamanho de pratos agora, vovó Pinako, embora um tanto surpresa, pensava consigo mesma que já não era sem tempo, e o trem, que não esperava por ninguém, apitou mais uma vez indicando que já ia partir.

Com muito custo se separam.Ed penosamente desprendeu seus braços do corpo da garota enquanto esta direcionou o olhar para o chão.

- Não fique assim...eu não vou morrer sabe?! disse Ed com um tom que tentava ser divertido, tentando reconfortar a garota.

_- ...hai._ Respondeu fracamente e sorriu de volta.

_- Até mais._

_- Até..._

_- Ah! Sua cama é muito bagunçada sabia?_

_- Hein?! O.o"_

Mas já era tarde,o alquimista virou-se e subiu no trem que já começava a se mover. Da janela do veículo, o loiro e Al acenavam enquanto Winly e a anciã acenavam de volta...

_-"O que ele quis dizer com isso?"_ a loira pensava enquanto voltava para casa com a avó. Ao chegarem, Pinako se sente incomodada com o silencio que se implantou entre elas, não foi dita uma palavra durante o caminho da ferroviária até ali desde então...

_- Winly! Você está bem?_

_- Ahn...hein?! Perdão, o que disse vovó!?_

_- ¬¬...perguntei se está tudo bem...?_

_- Ah! Sim claro...estou bem, acho que vou só tomar um banho e dormir, amanhã teremos de compensar o trabalho que não fizemos hoje não é/! Então preciso estar bem disposta!!!!_ tentou inspirar ânimo sem muito sucesso, não estava deprimida, estava até contente de finalmente ter tomado uma atitude com relação a Ed, mas também não era como se si sentisse em um mar de rosas...

Foi subindo as escadas para seu quarto e adentrou o local vagarosamente, ainda sentia o toque suave do beijo em sua boca, toque este que a fez arrepiar. O quarto estava escuro, as janelas estavam fechadas, embora ainda não fosse tarde, a garota só queria tomar um banho, dormir e sonhar com o retorno do alquimista, mas ao acender as luzes se deparou com sua cama totalmente bagunçada!!!

_- Isso está errado...eu me lembro perfeitamente de ter arrumado minha cama hoje..._ a garota olhou desconfiada para a cama, mas em fim, decidiu por arruma-la, até mesmo para dormir ela estava bagunçada demais!!!Cobertas amassadas e fora do lugar, o lençol totalmente desarrumado, o travesseiro por cima de tudo e seu urso de pelúcia jogado ao pé da cama _ Será que eu não arrumei???Devo estar ficando louca... óò!_

Foi levantando e arrumando as coisas, começando pelo travesseiro que jogou de lado para poder arrumar as cobertas que estavam por debaixo deste, para seu espando, ao puxar as cobertas, uma caixa, que estava embaixo das tais mantas cai no chão ao lado dos pés da garota, era um caixinha preta de veludo, fina e larga, do tamanho de um caderno pequeno. Curiosa, Winly não perde tempo e a pega e abre com cuidado, dentro da caixinha havia um bilhete:

"_Não é de aniversário, pois presentes de aniversário às vezes são dados como se fossem por obrigação .É por amor e carinho. Espero que goste...o outro está comigo..."._

_te amo, Edward."_

Os olhos da garota se iluminaram, "te amo" dizia ele, ela sabia disso, mas não esperava que ele fosse "dizer" diretamente, mesmo porque, ela só ficou sabendo disso porque ele deixou escapar sem querer...

Sem mais demora Winly olhou finalmente para o conteúdo dentro da caixinha além do bilhete, e se deparou com um colar delicado, e seu pingente era vários finos trançados em prata que davam forma à metade de um coração totalmente estilizado,lindo, até mesmo a garota se impressionou pelo bom gosto do alquimista, gosto este que sempre foi meio duvidoso pois Edward tinha uma estranha atração por enfeitar objetos com gárgulas ou coisas do tipo.A outra metade do coração, agora sabendo do que se tratava, estava com Edward...

Apenas um sussurro foi ouvido no quarto da garota:

- _Também te amo Ed, também te amo..._

**OWARI**

Yoooo!!!Eu de novo com mais um das minhas fics água com açúcar!!Nhá, é que eu não resisto . , já tentei escrever coisas mais profundas mas esses dias eu passei na frente de uma loja e me deparei com um desses pingentes! Pingentes de coração são tão clichês! Mas aquele era tão bonito que até eu queria ganhar um faz bico !!!Só não era bonito o preço!!!! Achei que a Winly ficou muito dodói e o Al muito apagado nessa fic...talvez que o brilho do pingente deixou ofuscada minha imaginação, e olha que eu nem gosto de jóias!!!!...mas me esforçarei mais na próxima!!!

Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram na minha fci anterior "Perda de tempo":

**Juliana Jujuba Assassina:** Nhá que bom que gostou!O "meu baixinho" seria algo que até eu diria se estivesse no lugar dela !!O Ed vermelho é tão fofo!!

**Amandoin: **Haha!\o/ O Coronel implicando com o Ed pra mim não tem nada melhor!!!Mas algo o Ed tinha de levar de tudo isso não é?! Huahuahua!!!

**Bianca Potter: **Obrigada pela dica!! Eu nem tinha visto como tinha ficado a formatação depois que publiquei O.O! No PC estava certinho mas se você não me dissesse eu nem teria visto! Obrigada!

**Gata Granger: **Obrigada \o/! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! Tentei deixar o Al mais engraçado nessa fic! Nhai ! Arigatou!

**Mandy Lua: **Obrigada! Eu também amo EdXWin! É uma pena ter poucas fics deles TT!!!!Muito Obrigada !

**Srta. Lenita: **Arigatou!Tomarei mais cuidado, aliás, espero que agora a formatação esteja certa né! Fico feliz que tenha gostado!!!!

Obrigada a todos os elogios e críticas que me mandaram! Isso ajuda e muito!!Obrigada mesmo! Se quiserem, deixem comentários para esta também!Eu ficaria muito agradecida ! É só apertar o botãozinho aqui ó!!!!

V Tchau tchau fuiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! o/


End file.
